Courage I Carry For You
by StiltsToSeattle
Summary: What if Niles had the courage to do something that he wouldn't normally think of doing? The courage he carries for Daphne is proven..


Courage I carry for you

By StilsInSeattle or Chloe

AU: I wanted to do a story to see if Niles could maybe have the courage to do something to maybe disrupt the wedding thus a Niles pov that switches to a third person sight since I have no idea how to write a Daphne pov in first person.(switches by the dashes - and this is a little short so I apologise) after the balcony scene in SBSB, highly recommended you have watched a lot of Frasier as for this to be understood in my.. Crazy manner.

If he had courage.. What would he do to gain the love of one he thought he'd lost.

Love is bittersweet or so I thought..

I didn't expect to gain much from my feeble attempt to convince Daphne to leave the wedding and love me. Yet I had to try so I could actually rein in my sympathetic heart. After we had said goodnight, I retreated to what would have been myself and Mel's bedroom but of course Mel had stormed out somewhere and I had no idea if she'd come back to collect her belongings, I began to realise she wouldn't come back with me still here unless I apologised which I just couldn't. As I sat on our or now called MY bed, my thoughts began to trace Daphne in mental pictures. I remember her hair specially flavoured with the scent of Vanilla and Strawberries. It was ironic that she kissed me but I can only think of her hair, and that thought most accidentally brought me to our kiss, it was quite spontaneous and surprising but I wouldn't have traded it for the world. It was passionate and I felt completely entranced by Daphne. She pulled away but I had to keep kissing her as only to keep this dream alive even if it was not a dream I had to kiss her anyway.

A 2nd kiss and well my brain shut down, I had turned into what could possibly be reminded of is a sexually deprived beast. My arms wrapped around her in the ache to extend this for as long as possible but she pushed me away and what would be considered typical Daphne after a emotional scene, she evidently burst into tears. I never liked seeing my goddess in tears, she was an angel. She need no tears, she should never have to cry. I tried to explain we could get through this but she insisted that we couldn't do this that she couldn't leave Donny, she made a promise to him and that I had made more than a promise to Mel, we eloped and that shouldn't that count for something that I must love Mel. I wanted to correct her by saying I liked Mel, I had never loved her as she was no substitute for you.

At least I had planned to say that but she left and I just ended up standing on that balcony for a little while and I ended up here on my bed thinking. I stood up and left. I let my feet work on there own. To the bar I went.

Daphne stared towards the ceiling just looking at the blankness as her thoughts engulfed her, trying to understand what had happened tonight.

_How had this happened… why did I let this happen? Now he'll never want to speak to me again because.. I broke his heart. _She thought _and saw millions of memories of her and .. Dr..- Niles. He is Niles now, after all I broke his heart I should at least be able to call him Niles. I remember when we first met. I had thought he'd be stuffy and rude like his brother but I was wrong he was kind and sweet, he always complimented me and now I know why.. Well when we met I looked at him and smiled, he blushed. Oh.._

"_You're Daphne?" He was blushing rapidly and I smiled at him, his shade dyed a shade of beetroot and I just thought he couldn't get any more red he noticed me staring at his eyes and well he looked like a beetroot. _

"_Why, yes I am." I replied simply enough as I didn't want to say anything like "You're very nice looking," or "Your so cute Niles." Yet I knew that I couldn't refer to him by first name it just wasn't correct for a person of my career to do so or at least that is I what I am sure of._

_He did want to say something else and well all he managed to get out was "Well I… you're Daphne?'_

_I did shake his hand and well I felt a spark but I did ignore it at the time but I was sure even then I had the suspicion that we might grow closer than intended but I didn't want to let that happen as he does pay my salary. _

_He was so cute at the time but he was married and I couldn't have a relationship with my boss's brother who is also meant to be my boss too because it just isn't right. I was raised to honour these kinds of things so I was going to stick to them .. Of course sometimes I did let myself get a bit carried away as I noticed him beginning to become very affectionate over time, I guess I was testing the boundaries with what me showing off myself a little bit when I went over to his house because I had fought with Sherry at the time. That was fun and I did like him.. A lot. I guess-_

A knock at the door interrupted Daphne's thoughts. She immediately said, "Come in." Without thinking that it could be Niles. Of course it was just his brother. _Great, interrogation time. _She thought.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, Daphne but I really need to speak to you.. You see I-" Dr Crane began rambling and Daphne seemed to just ignore him completely and began to just picture Niles and.. The kiss.

"So, Daphne where is he?" Dr Crane had asked without realising Daphne had no idea what he was talking about. Daphne rubbed her nose and acted nervous in the hope he would think she had wedding jitters but he kept the same expression and just waited for a reply.

"Well, er.. Dr Crane you see .. I am kind of nervous so I sort of didn't hear what your saying so I hope you don't me asking if you could just ..-speak to me about this tomorrow." She stuttered her way through this sentence knowing that the only thing she was nervous about was if Niles would be there tomorrow and would he ever forgive her.

Dr Crane was silent for a moment but stood up seeming a bit agitated and replied in his angry tone as Daphne would call it. "Very well." Before he closed the door he spoke quickly enough but she caught the gist of it. "I hope you realise what your doing to him.."

Those words stuck in her head until she passed out from having not taking her pills and sent Daphne in a burrow of dreams that all ended up with her screaming and waking up and crying.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, I couldn't. I didn't want to see anything no more. Today was the day that I would lose the very angel that had made me feel that life in this city was worth living. I heard a knock but no voice so I ignored it until the persistent knocking just made me shout. "Come in then, you've woken me up with your knocking so just come in!" I was angry, furious and it was all because of this wedding. I should be the one getting married to her because she deserved someone who would treat her like she was the only woman in the world. I heard the door squeak as it opened and it didn't take two guesses to know who it was in fact my only guess would have been Frasier… and that would have been the only guess I given before I gave up.

"Niles.." Frasier began but I sat up and put my hand up to stop him.

"No, Frasier. I don't want to hear it." I stood up and walked over and spoke to his face. "I know I've ruined this for myself and I know now this is my fault and I don't need you of all people to tell me that because I have realised that. Frasier you see.. Every time you do something for me, it goes wrong so please leave now and no I will not attend the wedding, before you ask I will be sitting in the Winnebago and you can speak to me then but now." He stopped and looked his brother straight in the eye. "Right now I just want to cry because if I don't I will never be able to see her without crying." Frasier nodded his head and left, he had finally respected my wishes but I guess he saw how bad I was, in my state I needed the peace to mourn for the loss of her.

As If I ever lose her, I would never be able to live again and now I have lost her. I know I will never be able to move on. So I began to dress in my wedding clothes only because if I didn't it would raise more questions which I wanted to avoid so I dressed and went downstairs, got the keys to the Winnebago from Dad and sat in that driver seat of this annoying van that had a suitably annoying name to it.

I sat in the RDWRER and moped but then after a few minutes I had an idea of course it was the kind that had Roz's name written all over it but I had to. So I decided to go to the wedding and well say I had a problem with the wedding because he loved the bride. That was a suitable idea and so I went outside and headed towards the church but before trying to enter I had to come in at the right time so I waited until mostly everyone was in then he noticed Daphne going in and well she was remarkable. I waited a few minutes and well realised this isn't what I would normally do but I had too. I looked at the doors to the church, took a deep breath and gave fire to the wind.

Surprisingly I picked the correct moment. I heard the priest say "Does anyone here have a problem with this marriage before us today?" and I followed with the short and sweet answer to it.

"I do." It was then I had caught the attention of everyone, for here I was coming to say I had a problem and most of the guests knew of my feelings even if Daphne had only recently did. I saw Dad look at me and smile, Frasier had a surprised look but I did see a small smile, in the row in front, I saw Roz, who was amazed and incredibly happy that I did this.

I began to realise I was wasting time so I decided to say what I wanted to say.

"The reason I have a problem with this marriage is well because of my soul wrenching and deeply self destroying passion that I have for the bride, who from the moment I first laid eyes on well I wanted to marry her myself." I saw Daphne turn for the first time and she stared intently into my eyes and my eyes glistened with tears that I failed to restrain and they began to fall but I continued. "I love her so much that I knew I had to do something that if I didn't do something that I would regret it forever. You see, Daphne Moon. I have loved you for so long and now I must confess because if I don't it will break my heart.. I know this isn't the best manner to do this but I have to and well I will sum it up with 5 words." I paused for a moment and looked down at the floor then back up at Daphne staring into her eyes, my tears fell faster and I smiled.

"I love you, Daphne Moon."

Around me, I hear hushed murmurs of what they think could happen. As I stood there. I turned around and began to walk away and till I heard her voice and I felt her arms around me holding me tightly.

"Niles … I love you too." It came out as barely a whisper but everyone heard as this was in a deafening silence. I turned around and hugged her properly. I whispered in her ear, "Daphne you'll need to stop this now because we can't love each other and also have you married.. You realise that right?" She understood my humour and stifled a giggle because well this was still in a church. So we let go of each other and she spoke to Donny more specifically but did mean for others to hear too. "I'm sorry Donny, truly but I don't love you and well this wedding is called off so you can all leave and I'm sorry again."

I whispered in her ear again. "I'm not sorry, just deliriously happy Miss Moon." I saw her side smile, meant for me. Everyone started filing out but we really just didn't notice as I was too busy kissing her.

In between kisses I whispered the words of our song, "Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul, Because you held me tight and stole a kiss in the night."

As Frasier and Dad passed, Dad patted my shoulder. While Frasier just spoke out loud in a congratulations of sorts. "Well done Niles.."

I was happy, I was proud and had my angel who is stood next to me and is mine and she loves me.

And so this was the beginning of a wonderful life between I and Daphne.


End file.
